The Secret Life of Brian: Extended and Deleted Scenes
by DecaTilde
Summary: These are some extended and deleted scenes that didn't make it into "The Secret Life of Brian". It's kinda like it's from a DVD Volume. Rated M for some strong language, which is a first for one of my fanfics.
1. DS1 - Inviting Dylan Over

_The Secret Life of Brian_

 _Extended and Deleted Scenes_

by LDEJRuff

Deleted Scene 1 - Inviting Dylan Over

* * *

Brian had just hung up his phone while sitting on the living room couch, and was in shock and worry at what Dylan had told him.

"I can't believe it," he said. "Tracy disappeared? Oh, what am I gonna do?" He suddenly had an idea. "What if I invited Dylan over?"

 **Cutaway:** Dylan had come into the living room through the front door, greeting the Griffins.

"Hey, guys," he waved. "Thanks for taking good care of me, that is, until Mom comes back."

"Hello, Dylan," Lois greeted back. "You must be hungry after getting a ride here from your father. What should I make you for lunch?"

"Well, Mrs. Griffin," Dylan began, "I'd like a PB&J sandwich on wheat bread."

"I'm afraid we don't have any wheat, Dylan," Lois replied. "Would you like Rye, instead?"

"I don't know, Mrs. Griffin," Dylan shrugged, "I haven't tried Rye before."

Back to reality. Brian shook his head.

"No, _that_ won't work," he said. "Wait, I know."

Suddenly, another idea popped into his head.


	2. ES1 - Brian Creates His Clone

_The Secret Life of Brian_

 _Extended and Deleted Scenes_

by LDEJRuff

Extended Scene 1 - Brian Creates His Clone

* * *

Brian quickly rushed upstairs to Stewie's bedroom. As soon as he entered, he quickly eyed a set of small insect-sized cameras inside one of Stewie's drawers on a plastic shelf.

"All right," he said, taking one camera out and putting it on his nose. "All I gotta do is enable the Bluetooth so that the app recognizes the camera for a live feed. It's a good thing the batteries in these cameras only last for 72 hours."

After tapping on his phone, the quickly eyed Stewie's crib.

"Okay," he said, paw under chin. "If I remember correctly from our trip to Las Vegas, Stewie's crib also doubles as a transporter, and triples as a cloning machine."

With that, Brian pressed a button on the wall near the crib, and a small door opened revealing a key pad. He then pressed a few keys on the pad, and the crib instantly transformed into a machine with a ray over a pad. He typed the coordinates on the attached computer and got on the pad, which lit up under him. The ray activated, zapping Brian. After the zapping was done, he just stood there. The computer showed a loading screen.

"Now, I need to know why the machine made clones of me and Stewie before," he said before looking at the computer screen. "Oh, now I see it."

When the loading screen got to 100%, Brian then heard his own voice coming from the living room.

"Yes! I'm back in the living room!"

"All right," Brian whispered. "My clone made it to the living room."

Just then, a screen split effect showed Brian's clone in the living room on the right side, and Brian himself in Stewie's bedroom on the left.

"I hope this plan of mine works," both Brians said. "Stewie'll be pissed if he found out I used his machine." With that, their expressions changed to those of fear.

Brian then pressed a few keys on the key pad, which turned the machine back into Stewie's crib. Afterwards, he then pressed the button that closed the small door that hid the keypad, took the camera off his nose and placed it back inside the drawer, and went downstairs to see his clone.

"Hey," Clone Brian greeted. "You must be the original me."

"Nice to see you," Brian greeted back. "Okay, you know what to do, Clone Brian. Whatever you do, don't let Stewie or any of the family know that you're a clone of me."

"Got it," Clone Brian nodded. "Anyway, what are _you_ gonna do?"

"I'm going to see my son, Dylan, and take care of him, since we both know that Tracy disappeared. And since you're a clone of me, and you're expendable, you know what I'm going to do to you, right?"

The clone nodded. "Well," he sighed, "you be careful, original me."

"Thanks," Brian replied before giving his clone a hug and walking out the front door. He then looked behind himself and had a sad look on his face.

 _"I hope I know what I'm doing,"_ he thought to himself before walking off.


	3. ES2 - Stewie Destroys His Time Machine

_The Secret Life of Brian_

 _Extended and Deleted Scenes_

by LDEJRuff

Extended Scene 2 - Stewie Destroys His Time Machine

* * *

Later that night, after borrowing the Benz from Justin, Brian decided to stay at a hotel room, still in Quahog. After paying the concierge, the first thing Brian was going to do was to use his phone and check how his clone was doing.

"All right then, Clone me," he began. "Let's see what's going on back home."

Brian opened the live feed app and saw his clone's perspective, walking across the hall. Some clanging was heard as soon as Brian started the app.

 _"What the hell is that?"_ Clone Brian said before opening the door to Stewie's room. _"Stewie?"_

Both dog and clone saw that Stewie was destroying his time machine, pieces and all. Brian was shocked.

"Uh-oh," he feared. "What a bad time to start my plan. But what has to be done, has to be done."

 _"Oh, my God,"_ Clone Brian began, _"what are you doing?!"_

 _"This time machine almost killed us 100 times, Brian,"_ Stewie said, ripping out a mainframe, still unaware that he was talking to a clone, _"And yesterday was just too close a call. So, I've decided to get rid of it before something irreparable happens."_

 _"But Stewie,"_ Clone Brian shrugged. _"Your time machine, it's like your crowning achievement."_

Brian closed the app before Stewie could reply.

"I'll have to agree with my clone," he said. "That machine of Stewie's _was_ his crowning achievement. And now, it's in pieces. Well," he sighed, "I guess my plan will have to continue. After all, Dylan needs a parent guardian."

With that, he sent Dylan a text message:

 _"Dylan, I think you're gonna have to wait a few days before I come to your house. There are some things that I have to take care of back at Quahog first. I promise to come to you soon."_

And with that, he sent the text to Dylan, who replied back.

 _"It's okay, Dad. I understand. I can wait a little longer. Good night. See you soon."_

As Brian read, he smiled contently.


	4. DS2 - One Cupcake Per Person (SL Cut)

_The Secret Life of Brian_

 _Extended and Deleted Scenes_

by LDEJRuff

Deleted Scene 2 - One Cupcake Per Person (Secret Life Cut)

* * *

We're at Brian's funeral at the Pet Cemetery, which Brian had secretly attended at a far away distance.

"I know Peter wanted to say a few words." Lois said, allowing Peter to deliver a eulogy.

Pulling out a piece of paper, Peter began with a greeting, "Hi, everybody. Um, I guess the _first_ thing I wanna say is, if you're not gonna have your cupcake, I will have it. There is only enough for one per person." With that, he put the paper away. "Well, that's all I've prepared. Okay, I'm winging it now."

Brian was surprised after hearing what Peter said.

"Cupcakes?" he repeated, whispering. "But dogs can't eat cupcakes, not if there's chocolate in the frosting."

Attending in public was Brian's cousin, Jasper, and his spouse, Ricardo, shedding tears of grief, not knowing that Brian was still alive and behind them.

 _"It's a good thing I didn't eat_ _my_ _cupcake,"_ Jasper thought. _"It had chocolate in the frosting."_


	5. DS3 - Puppy Flashback

_The Secret Life of Brian_

 _Extended and Deleted Scenes_

by LDEJRuff

Deleted Scene 3 - Puppy Flashback

* * *

We're at Roger Williams Park, where Brian had just reunited with his little brother, Vinny, after finding him crying next to the statue of Roger Williams. Vinny was happy to see his big brother once again.

"It's been a long time, little brother," Brian said.

"Yeah," Vinny agreed. "The last time you and I saw each other was when we were puppies back at the farm.

 **Cutaway:** We see the two dogs as puppies, out at a field next to the puppy farm. Puppy Vinny walked up to his big brother.

"Hey, Brian," Puppy Vinny began, "you want to roll around in the field?"

"I dunno, Vinny," Puppy Brian answered. "I was thinking that you and I would chase butterflies and play in the mud puddles."

"That would prompt Luke and Betty to clean us up," Puppy Vinny replied. "I think rolling around in the field is better."

"Oh," Puppy Brian said. "Well, come on Vinny, let's play!"

The two puppies began running.

"Last one down the hill's a rotten egg!" Puppy Vinny shouted.

Back to the statue. Brian had just given his brother a hug.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you were crying," Brian said. "What happened?"


	6. ES3 - Vinny Offers Forgiveness (Uncen)

_The Secret Life of Brian_

 _Extended and Deleted Scenes_

by LDEJRuff

Extended Scene 3 - Vinny Offers Forgiveness (Uncensored)

* * *

Outside the Griffin house, after having breakfast with his family, Vinny walked over to Glenn's house and knocked on the door. Glenn opened it and was surprised to see him.

"Vinny? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Hey, Quags, can I talk to you for a moment in private?" Vinny requested.

"Sure, Vin," Glenn replied. "What's this about?"

"Shhh," Vinny whispered, a finger to his mouth. "We have to talk about it inside."

With that, Glenn allowed Vinny inside and closed the door.

"Okay, Vinny, what is it?" Glenn asked.

"I don't want to argue with you about it," Vinny began, "but it's about your rivalry with Brian."

"Their former dog who died?" Glenn said, narrowing his eyes.

"You can drop the act, Quagmire," Vinny replied like Glenn wasn't fooling him. "You and I both know he ain't dead."

"What _about_ Brian?"

"Well," Vinny began, "he called me during your stay at my house a few days ago. He told me about the fiasco you two had when you stole each others' girlfriends."

"Please, don't remind me about that night," Glenn begged in worry.

" _And_ the night he fucked your dad," Vinny continued.

Glenn's eyes narrowed again. "Oh, come on!"

"He said that he didn't know about him being your dad until he was informed about it the next day," Vinny shrugged. "Look, Glenn. Brian's my big brother, and it just ain't right for you two not being friends and everything. Sure Brian ain't perfect, but he's still my big brother, and I love him. We may have different mothers, but he and I are still blood."

Glenn froze for a second. "You're _related_ to that piece of shit?" he responded, shrugging.

"See? You're doing it again." Vinny pointed.

Glenn continued, "Can't you see that Brian's just using you? It's just that he and I don't get along very well. He constantly hits on Lois, fails at picking up chicks, and is a neglectful father."

" _You're_ all of those things, too," Vinny replied, pointing a finger at him.

"Well, at least I'm honest about the girls I date," Glenn shrugged

"All I'm offering," Vinny began, "is that you forgive him for all the things he's done, like _I_ have."

"Just go," Glenn said, pointing to the door. "I don't have time to talk about someone I don't like. Besides, I've got to prepare for the music festival."

Vinny walked sadly to the door and opened it.

"I was just trying to help, Glenn," Vinny said, turning his head to him. "You need to change. Think about it."

With that, he closed the door and walked home, leaving Glenn alone to prepare for the music festival.


	7. ES4 - Glenn's Plane Ride to Providence

_The Secret Life of Brian_

 _Extended and Deleted Scenes_

by LDEJRuff

Extended Scene 4 - Glenn's Plane Ride to Providence (Uncensored)

* * *

On the afternoon of Thanksgiving, Glenn paid for a plane ride to Providence from Burbank after walking out on Peter the night before. He wore an angry expression on his face and crossed his arms.

"Stupid Peter," he growled. "All that 'fame going into his head' bullshit. Well, who needs _him_ anyway? I can do just fine without him!"

"What's that?" a passenger in front of him asked. "You sound like you just lost a best friend."

"I _did_ ," Glenn answered. "He just ruined a performance on an episode of _Conan_ last night and made things worse."

"You know, sir," the passenger said, "you need to forgive him for that."

What she said reminded him of what Vinny said to Glenn earlier about forgiving Brian.

 _"All I'm offering,"_ Vinny's words echoed, _"is that you forgive him for all the things he's done, like_ _I_ _have. You need to change. Think about it."_

Throughout these words, Glenn started to feel guilty.

"Oh, my God," Glenn moaned. "What am I doing?" With that, he placed his hands on his face, and sighed. "Vinny's right. I...I gotta be nice to Brian, _and_ ask Peter for forgiveness. I've been a terrible friend."


	8. ES5 - Going Out for Answers

_The Secret Life of Brian_

 _Extended and Deleted Scenes_

by LDEJRuff

Extended Scene 5 - Going Out for Answers

* * *

Time had passed to December, and the Christmas Carnival had been cancelled. Lois and Peter were watching TV in the living room when Vinny walked down the stairs.

"Going somewhere, Vinny?" Lois asked, noticing.

"Yeah," Vinny answered. "I'm just gonna go on over to the Mall and stuff to find answers on why this Christmas Carnival's been cancelled."

"Okay, but don't be gone _too_ long," Lois replied. "You'd miss out on lunch."

"Don't worry, Lois," Vinny assured. "I'm way ahead of you. I packed a few dog biscuits with me in case I get hungry."

With that, he walked out the door.

"I promise I'll be back," he continued, quietly, "for Stewie's sake."


	9. ES6 - Vinny's Chat with Dylan

_The Secret Life of Brian_

 _Extended and Deleted Scenes_

by LDEJRuff

Extended Scene 6 - Vinny's Chat with Dylan

* * *

Later that day, at the Flannigan house, while Brian was busy painting the train with quick-dry paint, Vinny had to sit on the couch with Dylan.

"Thanks for coming over to visit, Uncle Vinny," Dylan said.

"No problem, Dylan," Vinny replied.

"So, I hear that Stewie's upset about the Christmas Carnival at the mall."

"Yeah," Vinny agreed. "But your dad and I are finding answers, so Stewie will stop getting upset over this."

"I also hear that you and Dad have the same father, but different mothers."

"Mmm-hmm," Vinny nodded. "While our father ain't around no more, and your dad's mother's a footstool now, _my_ mother's still pretty much alive, yet she now lives in a retirement home for dogs. She used to stitch boxing gloves until she got older."

"Was she good with her paws?"

Vinny chuckled. "That's pretty funny, Dylan. Imagine if I'd say that to a piece of food later."

He _would_.

Brian showed the finished train to them.

"Wow, Dad," Dylan said in awe. "That's a nice train you guys picked up. You sure Stewie's going to like it on Christmas?"

" _Like_ it?" Vinny repeated. "He'll _love_ it! I can just tell him that it's from me when I give it to him."

"So, Vinny," Brian began, "are you ready to get this business taken care of?"

"You bet," Vinny answered. Turning to Dylan, he continued, "Well, Dylan, it's been nice talking to you again. Maybe I'll come over on Christmas and meet that mother of yours, if she's on her feet."

"Nice talking to you, too, Uncle Vinny," Dylan replied. "And Dad, see you later."

"Okay, Dylan!" Brian called back as he and Vinny were out the door.

"Boy," Dylan said to himself, "it's so nice to have a dog for an uncle. I wonder how many times that has been done before."

 **Cutaway:** Mayor West, behind a black background, laughed hysterically.

"Whoa!" he said, shrugging. "That's crazy!"


	10. ES7 - Brian Comes Home (Secret Life Cut)

_The Secret Life of Brian_

 _Extended and Deleted Scenes_

by LDEJRuff

Extended Scene 7 - Brian Comes Home (Secret Life Cut)

* * *

The day after reuniting Dylan with his mother, Brian pulled into the Griffins' driveway. He was back home where he belonged. He got out of the car and knocked on the door. Lois opened it from the inside, and gasped in surprise.

"Oh, my God," she whispered, smiling.

"What's going on, Lois?" Peter asked, coming to her with Meg and Chris. "What the hell happened?"

Lois turned to her husband and two older children, still wearing her overjoyed smile.

"It's Brian," she said, shedding tears of joy. "He's alive!"

With that, Brian walked inside the door, happy to see his then-confused family.

"Brian?" Meg repeated.

"Alive?" Chris repeated.

"But how in the hell could this happen?" Peter shrugged. "We all saw him die at the vet several months ago."

"Yes, it's true," Brian replied. "But I figured that a miracle was bound to happen, you know, like in _One Magic Christmas_."

 **Cutaway:** We see the film's main character, Ginny Grainger, overjoyed one night on the sidewalk to see her husband, Jack, alive and well.

"Oh, Jack," she said, hugging him. "It's so good to see that you're okay."

"What are you talking about, Ginny?" Jack asked, confused. "I haven't gone anywhere. I just went out for a walk."

"It doesn't matter, Jack," Ginny replied. "All that matters is that I'm in the spirit of Christmas."

Back to the living room.

"Anyway," Brian began, "where's Stewie? Isn't he with you guys?"

"Oh," Lois replied, not knowing what to say at first, "we've got something to tell you, Brian. One month, after you died, we went ahead and found another dog named Vinny. He took Stewie to the mall today. I hope it's all right with you, Brian, that he stays here."

"It's okay, Lois," Brian replied, as if he understood. "I handled having New Brian in the household before, God rest his soul, so I'll make do with having Vinny."

"I'm glad that you understand," Lois said. "It's so good to have you back, Brian."

"Welcome home, buddy," Peter added.

Peter, Lois, Meg and Chris gave their dog a welcome-home hug. Brian couldn't help but feel happy for them.

"Thank you, guys," he said, shedding tears of joy.

"You know, Brian," Meg began, "you didn't have to make us suffer through your death. But it's still a miracle to know that you're alive, and we're overcome with joy because of it."

"Okay, Meg," Peter replied, "we get it."

Brian chuckled. "I've missed you guys so much."

"And _we've_ missed _you_ , Brian," Chris replied. "The question, however, is how will the two dogs meet each other when Vinny gets home?"

"Don't worry, Chris," Lois answered. "I'm sure Brian will treat Vinny like a little brother to him."

"Yeah," Brian chuckled in agreement. "Imagine that."


	11. DS4 - Stewie Says Goodbye to Vinny

_The Secret Life of Brian_

 _Extended and Deleted Scenes_

by LDEJRuff

Deleted Scene 4 - Stewie Says Goodbye to Vinny

* * *

Later, at the Quahog Mall, Stewie and Vinny met in the "Employees Only" section of the toy store after stealing the time machine return pad from the past Stewie.

"All right," Vinny said. "Whatever you gotta do, do it quick. The other you is in the back changing into a pair of tap shoes, for some reason."

"Excellent," Stewie replied. "Now all I've got to do is set the coordinates to the moment before Brian got killed and I can save him."

"Oh, yeah," Vinny caught on, "Scott Bakula and all that."

"Yes, Vinny _,_ Scott Bakula," Stewie repeated. "Well, thanks for your help."

"You bet," Vinny replied.

"You realize," Stewie explained, "if I save Brian, my family won't get another dog, which means we will never have met. I'll probably never see you again."

"Oh," Vinny understood.

"So, I think this is goodbye."

"Hey," Vinny replied, smiling, "I'm _man's_ best friend, not some stupid baby's best friend, right?" _"If only you knew, Stews,"_ he thought then.

Stewie smiled back. _"I'll never forget you, Vin,"_ he thought.

Vinny laid on all fours, wagging his tail, and allowed Stewie to give him a pat on the head.

"Good dog, Vinny," he said. "Good dog."

Vinny turned his attention up above.

"Georgette," he began, walking out of the section then, "I'm coming home!"

"Who the hell is Georgette?" Stewie asked himself before disappearing with the return pad, ready to save the Brian he didn't know was a clone.


	12. ES8 - Second Chance (Secret Life Cut)

_The Secret Life of Brian_

 _Extended and Deleted Scenes_

by LDEJRuff

Extended Scene 8 - Second Chance (Secret Life Cut)

* * *

Both Stewie and Clone Brian were near the open front door of the house. Clone Brian was relieved then. Stewie was still unaware that the Brian he was talking to, and that he just saved, was just a clone.

"Wow, Stewie," Clone Brian whispered. "Thank you for saving my life. You know, a lot of other families would've just gotten a different dog and moved on."

"Oh," Stewie began, rather guilty, "oh, we could...we could never do something like that, Brian."

Just then, Stewie started to fade away.

"Stewie," Clone Brian began, noticing, "wh...what's happening to you?"

Stewie began to notice, and suddenly realized.

"I think," he began, "my timeline is being erased. The timeline where you died no longer exists. Exists. Exists." He fake echoed those last two "exists" after he was completely out of sight.

"Stewie!" Clone Brian called.

The baby suddenly then reappeared, but still transparent.

"I just did that for effect," he joked. "There's no science reason for the echo. I...I just wanted to go out on a joke." He accepted his fate then. "Merry Christmas, Brian." With that, he faded out of existence.

Before the other Stewie, which would be the main Stewie this story's talking about later, would go outside, time had suddenly stopped, except Clone Brian's sense of time did not.

"Wh...what?" Clone Brian noticed.

"Hey there, clone me," Brian greeted, coming in with New Brian and Vinny, and getting the clone's attention. New Brian had carried Death's scythe.

"Brian?" Clone Brian said, puzzled. "What are _you_ doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Dylan?"

"I _was_ with Dylan," Brian answered. "I had to go through several months taking care of him. Tracy was in a coma as a result of a car accident that claimed Vinny's owner's life."

"Vinny?" Clone Brian repeated. "Is that why he and New Brian are with you?"

"Yeah," Vinny answered.

"Wait, what's New Brian doing here? Isn't he supposed to be dead?"

"I _am_ dead, Clone Brian," New Brian answered. "But Death has let me live for a few minutes to give you all a second chance. And _yours_ , Clone Brian, is to prevent that accident so Vinny won't have to lose Leo again."

"You mean," Vinny began, "I can get to spend all those months again to be with my previous owner?"

"And _I_ can get to spend all those months again to be with the Griffins?" Brian added.

"Yup," New Brian answered.

"Well," Clone Brian sighed, smiling sadly, "if that's going to be my destiny, then so be it. Here," he continued, handing his original counterpart the hockey helmet. "I think you're going to need this more than _I_ do, original me."

Brian chuckled. "Thanks." With that, he put the helmet on.

"Well, time's a wasting," New Brian said. "Don't you want to say goodbye to Vinny, Brian?"

"Yeah," Brian replied. Turning to his little brother, he continued, "Vinny, I don't know how to tell you this, but thank you for taking good care of the Griffins for me."

"And thank you for giving me a home when I had no home to go to, Brian," Vinny replied.

Both brothers gave each other a hug.

"You take good care of yourself, Vin," Brian whispered. "I hope we can see each other again sometime. Merry Christmas, little brother."

"Merry Christmas to you, B," Vinny replied. "Goodbye, big brother. Welcome home."

With that, both Brian and Vinny then let go of each other. New Brian looked behind himself and saw the time-frozen Stewie, who carried another hockey stick, narrowing his eyes then.

 _"Stewie,"_ he thought, _"you are still going to pay for what you did to me, though. You shouldn't have used my credit card info to buy that iPhone."_

New Brian then tapped the scythe to the ground, and in a flash, he, Clone Brian and Vinny vanished, leaving the small camera, which was left on Clone Brian's nose, behind. Time then resumed, and Stewie saw Brian on the walkway, unaware of what was going on.

"Hey, who were you talking to out here?" Stewie asked.

Brian had a little time to think. A second later, he answered, with a smile on his face, "A pretty awesome guy."

"Oh, 'pretty awesome guy,'" Stewie repeated, walking to his canine friend. "Why don't you marry him, huh?" Stewie then placed an end of the stick under Brian. "All right, game on!"

With that, Stewie raised the end up and rammed it into Brian's groin. The dog then writhed in pain. Stewie then emulated a cheering crowd and ran around Brian.

"Stew-S-A! Stew-S-A! Stew-S-A!"

Rather smiling, Brian thought to himself, despite the pain, _"Oh, it's good to be home. I wonder what's going to happen with Justin's Benz."_


	13. AE - New Brian in Heaven

_The Secret Life of Brian_

 _Extended and Deleted Scenes_

by LDEJRuff

Alternate Ending - New Brian in Heaven

* * *

After Brian looked out the window and gave Vinny a Christmas greeting in thought, he began to wonder something...

"Hmmm, I wonder how New Brian is doing?"

"Please," Stewie began, eyes narrowed, "don't bring that teddy bear rapist up again. I'm sure the punishment he got in Doggy Hell was too good for him."

 **Cutaway:** But Stewie spoke too soon. The dog in question was now residing in Doggy Heaven, wearing a cerulean gown, sporting a halo above his head, and had a pair of wings behind him.

"I guess giving Brian and Vinny a second chance was what I call a good deed," he said, smiling. "Now I won't have to worry about the torment anymore. Still," his expression changed, "I _am_ going to miss Rupert. He and I had such a wonderful time on my last night alive."

With that, a thought bubble appeared over his head, with an image of Rupert in it. He smiled sadly.

"Oh, Rupert."

* * *

The End


End file.
